Almia adventures
by turle
Summary: This story takes after the events of the story in Pokemon ranger:Shadows of Almia with Keith,Kate and their partner pokemon Sneasel and Buizel along with some knew rangers in Almia and maybe other regions. Sorry if summarry was bad but please still R&R
1. To the Ranger HQ

**Me: **Hey, guys new story this time it's about-

**June: **Am I in it this time?

**Me: **No…but…maybe anyway this story is about-

**June: **Please! Can I be in it, please?

**Me: **If you don't mind June but I'm trying to tell who stars in this story!

**June: **Aww, can't you just say yes?

**Me:** *Sighs while throwing cinnamon chip muffin in the other direction*

**June: **Ooooh! A cinnamon chip muffin! Mine! (Runs off towards the muffin)

**Me: **Finally, anyway this story is about Keith and Kate from Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia game and their partner Pokémon, Sneasel and Buizel. I'm hungry now I'll think I get my muffin.(searches for muffin) Now where did I put my…0_0 JUNE! Don't you dare touch that MUFFIN! I don't own Pokémon Satoshi Tajiri does.

**June: **Story time!

**Getting there early**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneasel's Pov<strong>

"Sneasel!" I heard my partner call me. She then walked in to her room at her family's house.

'What is it Kate?' I asked when I saw her stand before me.

"Chairperson Erma called she said for us to go and see her with Keith." I saw her go slightly pink at the mention at his name.

'You mean you and your boyfriend?' I retorted slyly.

"HE IS NOT MT BOYFRIEND!" she shouted as some taillow flew off the house.

'But you want him to be don't you?' I quipped. She instantly shut up until…

"Oh yeah well what about your boyfriend Buizel?" I heard her say. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks.

"Touché." I said while glaring "Touché.". She laughed and soon I laughed at well.

"Come on we better get going." we soon left for the Ranger Union. I was glad that Kate almost always choose me to go with her on missions and whatever, but I couldn't help but feel sad for my friends back home and wonder why me not that I wasn't okay with it or anything.

'Kate how come you mostly choose me to go on adventures with and not anyone else like Pachirisu or even MimeJr?' It seemed like my question startled her a bit because she came to a full stop and looked at me.

"Well…it's because I love dark type Pokémon a lot and you're a dark-type aren't you." I looked at her and nodded

"Also out of all of them we have a stronger bond, but I love all of you equally so all of you don't have to worry why do you ask?"

'No reason just wondering and thanks we all love you too and know you love us all equally.' She smiled and we started off towards the Union again. 'And we also know how much you love Keith.' I said discretely.

* * *

><p><strong>Buizel's POV <strong>

Today me and my best friend and partner Keith are on our way to the Ranger Union to meet up with our friends Kate and Sneasel along with Chairperson Erma. 'I wonder what she wants to talk to us about.' I said to my partner.

"I don't know." he said "Maybe it's a new mission for us?" 'Yeah, maybe.' I said. 'All I know is that you're going to be happy to see your girlfriend Kate.' I said while smirking.

"Yeah…wait…WHAT? She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted a little too quickly while breaking out of his trance. I laughed while falling backwards on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just be sure not to forget how to do anything when you see Sneasel." He smirked when I turned red, as if I could forget the little incident.

'Will you ever let me live that incident down already?'

"No, not really." He said.

'Ah, just shut up!' I retorted. "Hey, I'm not the one who made a fool of myself that day or asked." He said while putting his hands up in defensive way. 'Let's just go before were late to the meeting.'

"Right, we remember the last time we were late to a meeting Prof. Hastings gave us such an earful I'm surprised we're not deaf." We both shuddered and quickened our pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

At the Ranger Union PR Murph was waiting for his to Ranger friends Kate and Keith to come for the meeting with Chairperson Erma. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" he said to nobody in particular.

"Here we are Murph!" Keith said running to him with his buizel. 'Buizel bui bui zel bui' buizel said.

_'Nice to see you Murph.'_ Buizel said.

"Nice to see you too, Buizel." Murph responded knowing what he said.

"Hey, Murph is Kate here yet?" Keith asked.

"Nope I just arrived!" Kate said while walking up the Union stairs with Sneasel on her shoulders. "Hi Keith and hi Buizel!" "Yeah, hi Kate, hi Sneasel…" Keith said while spacing out. He was staring at Kate he knew she looked cute and pretty but today she just seemed…beautiful.

"Huh, Keith? Keith? Keith!" Kate shouted.

"Huh? What?" Keith said breaking out of his trance.

"Keith, um why were you staring at me?" she said while blushing.

"Oh! I…u-um….that…is the...r-r-reason…was…um…uh…?" Keith stammered looking for an excuse. "I… that is…t-to…say…uh, so Murph what is it that Chairperson Erma wants to see us for?" Keith said after seeing Murph was still there.

"OH, that's right! Chairperson Erma said she wanted you two to-"

"Murph where is Kate and Keith we need them hear NOW?" Prof. Hastings shouted through Murph's walkie-talkie.

"R-right there right in front of the building on their way inside right now." Murph talked back into the machine.

"We better go before he gets even angrier." Kate said as they ran into the building. While Buizel and Sneasel stayed back and giggled.

'Keith's lucky Murph was there and Prof. Hastings interrupted otherwise he would be even more embarrassed!' Sneasel said through her giggles.

'Yeah, humans are silly aren't they?' Buizel said as they followed their partners into the Union.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> (eats cinnamon chip muffin)

**June: **(glare) he wants to know how it was but can't talk his mouth is full of muffin

**Me:** My favorite kind of muffin as well and stop pouting I'll put you in the story this time

**June:** Yay…wait wasn't this supposed to be one chap.

**Me:** Yeah but I changed my mind and decided to make it into more chaps. and the title originally it was going to be 'If they don't we will!" but now it's 'Almia adventures' unless you want to give me a new name in the reviews

**June:** Review please I want to be in the story! Are you reviewing yet? If not review already please! (Puppy dog face)Please!


	2. Erma's meeting

**Me: **Hey, everybody time for another chap. and exciting adventure of…

**June and me: **Almia Adventures! Starring…Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, Isaac, Murph, the new rangers, and many other NPC's! (Audience cheers)

**Me:** Today readers you will learn of the new rangers that come into the story along with the reason why they came to the Almia region.

**June:** Am I in this chapter?

**Me:** no not yet I still deciding who your partner Pokémon should be either furret, umbreon, illumise, or porygon-Z. Maybe the readers can help me decide in their reviews?

**June:** Why do you keep asking the readers for help for decisions on the story and why those four?

**Me:** because it's my duty as an author to keep my readers entertained and happy with my stories and the only way to do that is to ask the readers what they want and to send me answers in reviews. I choose those four because they have my favorite types of Pokémon Dark-types, umbreon (love 'em my favorite type), Bug-types, Illumise (second favorite), normal-types, furret and porygon-Z (third favorite).

Umbreon because it's an eeveelution, a dark type not to mention the very first one and it's so cool and tough and AWESOME!

Illumise because it's cute, small and just looks so sweet and innocent looking but looks can be deceiving mine can kick ass!

Furret it's looks cute, cool, warm, and soft and inspired me to get a ferret as a pet also looks very loyal and calm.

Porygon-Z because it is cool, fast, tough, and it is unique-looking also I feel bad for it and its pre-evolutions because of an incident and that's all I'm saying for fear of lawsuit and other reasons for info type in porygon and search on bulbapedia for info. I warn you though it's not something to take light of.

**June:** O-kay? That was long and to make it up to the readers on with the story! And turtle doesn't own Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong>Erma's Meeting<strong>

The three friends along with the Pokémon got to Erma's meeting to find out what she called them for. "Ah, it seems as if our two top rangers' have finally arrived!" Chairperson Erma said.

"Yes, and it has taken them quite a while to get here, too!" Prof. Hastings shouted shortly after. The three were now afraid they were going to get an earful of a lecture before Erma interrupted.

"Yes, well we can forget about that now that they're here." "I'm sure you are al wondering why I called you here now, right?" she asked them.

"Well, it's about time you guy's showed up!" Rhythmi said with Isaac by her side.

"Yeah we figured you two must have gotten side-tracked by each other." Isaac stated. Both Keith and Kate suddenly turned red as an apple and turned away from each other.

"Well if there are no more disruptions we would like to proceed with this meeting." Erma said. "We've called you all here today for something important."

"It seems that the Almia region is in danger once again, there have been many recent incidents from Pokémon going on the attack to Pokémon disappearing all together." Everyone was silent after that statement they knew what happened the last time something like this happened all too well."We don't know who's behind it yet but we want everyone to be alert for anything and everything." She continued.

"Also because of this we are having new rangers here in Almia" Prof. Hastings said.

"New rangers?" Kate piped in.

"Yes, and some of the staff from another region."

"Which region are they from?" Keith said.

"They come all the way from the Oblivia region where they helped take down a criminal organization known as the Pokémon Pinchers who was stealing Pokémon from there." Prof. Hastings said.

"Wow, they must be good then!" Rhythmi stated.

"Indeed they are and you can meet them now." Prof. Hastings said.

"They're here?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yes and you can come out now!" Erma shouted.

Soon two rangers about Kate and Keith's age came out from behind along with a blue haired girl. The two rangers were wearing yellow scarves, goggles and red jackets and blue uniforms while the younger girl wore regular clothes and a lab coat.

"These are Ben, Summer, and Nema, Ben and Summer is Pokémon rangers from the Oblivia region while Nema is a scientist from the Oblivia region." Erma stated pointing at each.

"Hi!" they all said at the same time.

"Ben and Summer will be working in the field with Kate and Keith while Nema will be working at the Union." Prof. Hastings said.

"We all will hope you all get to know each other from now on and come to trust each other Kate you and Keith will be showing Ben and Summer around the Almia Region while Rhythmi and Isaac will show Nema around." Erma said.

After that both Chairperson Erma and Prof. Hastings left to proceed with their daily duties while the rest introduced themselves.

"Hi!" Kate said. "I'm Kate and this is Keith and where top rangers. And this is my partner Sneasel"

She said gesturing to Keith and Sneasel.

"And this is my partner Buizel" Keith said.

"Hi I'm Isaac I'm a scientist too I work at Altru Tower."

"Hi my name is Rhythmi and I'm Isaac's girlfriend and I work at the Union as a Top Operator." She stated while kissing Isaac on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm Murph I'm in Charge of Public Communications."

"Hey, I'm Ben as Chairperson Erma said and my partner is a Ukulele playing Pichu." Ben said.

"I'm Summer as Erma said and my partner is an Azurill"(A/N:I thought she should have a Pichu look alike partner pokemon and Azurill's and Pichu's evolution line is almost the same so I thought why not?)

"And I'm Nema I can't believe you actually work at Altru Inc. what's it like?" Nema asked Isaac.

"Well it's a lot of fun sometimes though the work can be boring." He stated.

"It's nice to meet all of you I hope we can all get along" Kate said.

"Well I'm glad Prof. Hastings didn't blow up at us he looked so pissed about us being late I thought he would explode." Keith said.

"I know right we should try not to get on his bad side for a while." Rhythmi said.

"We better get to showing you guys around Almia region." Kate said.

"Right!" Soon the new friends left for the tour around Almia region showing them what the entire region has to offer.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Nema said speeding down towards them.

"What is it Nema?" summer asked. "I almost forgot to tell you guys to have a great double date." Nema said smirking.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" all four rangers shouted each wearing a different shade of red on their faces.

"Hee-hee-hee!" Nema giggled. "Sure whatever you want to call it." Nema then turned and walked back to the Union. After Nema left fit's of laughter came from behind them, their partner Pokémon were laughing at them.

"Sneasel snea snea-sel Sel Sneasel!" Sneasel said.

"Bui bui zel-bui Buizel-bui!" Buizel said.

Sneasel and Buizel said while making kissing noises to each other.

_"Oh, Keith how I love you, please kiss me!" _Sneasel said while imitating Kate.

_"Kate I love you too, kiss me Kate!" _Buizel said imitating Keith.

Kate and Keith were both flushed and were glaring at their partners antics they looked at each other and got an idea. They then grinned with evil smiles. While Sneasel and Buizel were distracted making fun of them Kate and Keith pushed them into each other and their lips locked.

Sneasel and Buizel broke apart blushing furiously and then glared at their partners with such power if looks could kill well you know. They also wondered if the other liked the kiss as much as they did and wondering if they should kill their partners or thank them.

"Well we better get going we have a lot of ground to cover, let's go." Keith said. "The first stop Ranger School!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> sorry guys I was supposed to put this up on Saturday but I had to go to bed early for church for my sister's confirmation. Yeah I'm catholic even though I don't seem like it. Anyways I started to finish this when we got home but my sister wanted to go to the movies so I got stalled again we went to see Thor god of thunder it was good. After that we came home and I finished the next chap.

**June:** The thing with porygon is not I repeat not pretty. Also the new rangers are Ben and Summer?

**Me:** Yeah I was thinking what if Kate and Keith met with Ben and Summer and if they came to the Almia region. Though I didn't play Pokémon Rangers Guardian Signs I heard about some things from it so bare with me.

**June:** Reviewing time! I think I might want Umbreon or Furret as my partner Pokémon but it's up to the reviewers to decide.


End file.
